Couple's Night
by ccQTccQT
Summary: It's Couple's Night at a hot new Under 21 club. What will the ICarly gang do to get in? Seddie! Minor Cibby
1. Chapter 1

**Couple's Night**

Sam, Freddie, Carly and Gibby sat in the Shay's living room. Spencer was in his room...trying not to get set on fire. On this Friday night, Carly complained, "I'm so bored!"

Sam shrugged, "Well, what should we do? Ever since Spencer set the Groovy Smoothie on fire, accidentally of course, it had been under construction.

Gibby piped in, "Well, there's this new under 21 club by my house that just opened 2 weeks ago. It's called Fiesta!"

Freddie added, "Oh yeah, I heard about that. Wanna give it a shot?" After hearing of 'sure' and 'yeah' and 'whatever', they decided to get dolled up and stuff and meet back at Carly's in half an hour.

When Freddie and Gibby left, Carly grinned evilly as she began to unpack her makeup kit. Sam growled, "No, no NO!"

Spencer ran out and yelled, "What is going on?"

Carly chased Sam around the couch as she shouted, "I'm going to make Sam pretty! No worries!"

Spencer yelled, "Try not to get killed!" as he headed back into his room.

"Sam, please, for me?" Carly said as sweetly as possible.

"Oh, no Shay! You think that…" Sam began before looking into Carly's 'sad, innocent' eyes. "Fine." Growled Sam.

"Yay!" Shrieked Carly.

"But not too much-" Sam started.

"Yeah, yeah," Carly interrupted. "I'm gonna make you gorrrgeous!"

~15 minutes later~

Even Sam had to admit Carly stayed true to her word. Sam was dressed in a short, flirty dark purple and black dress. She had on black kitten heels sandals and her hair was wavy and pulled into a partial ponytail. Her makeup was simple but she wore light purple eye shadow, black mascara and liner and baby pink lip gloss.

Sam gawked, "I look hot!"

Carly beamed, "I know! Now give me a few minutes to beautify me and we'll be ready to meet the guys downstairs." Sam nodded as Carly got ready. In the meantime, she decided to call her mom to tell her that she'd be home late. She walked around Carly's bedroom. She, Spencer, Freddie, and Gibby had worked hard retrieving some of their photos that had Carly in it to help redecorate Carly's new room.

Before she knew it, Carly was clad in a red dress very similar to Sam's and identical shoes. The only difference was that Carly carried a cute black purse while Sam opted for a wristlet. Carly's makeup was black but not Goth

Carly beamed, "Ready to meet the guys?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Couple's Night Chapter 2**

Freddie and Gibby arrived about a little bit earlier. Freddie was wearing a dark purple button down shirt with black jeans. He slipped on his black converse and scruffed up his hair a bit. He pretty much sat in front of the Shay's T.V. not even paying attention to what was on.

A little bit later, Gibby came in with his light wash jeans and a red and black striped button down shirt. "Hey, Freddie," Gibby greeted and plopped on the couch beside Freddie.

"Hey, Gibby," replied Freddie.

"So, uh, I wanted to talk to you about something."

"Shoot."

"Well, I really like Carly and was thinking of asking her out. Is that okay with you?"

Freddie smiled, "Totally. I think she'd say yes. But aren't you still kinda sad about breaking up with Tasha. "

Gibby answered, "Nah, Carly is the reason why I broke up with Tasha. Are you sure because I know that you lo-"

"Dude, it's cool. I'm over Carly." Freddie said truthfully.

"Great!" Gibby exclaimed. Afterwards, Sam and Carly came walking downstairs. Sam was texting and didn't notice both boys check her out. Freddie quickly looked away before she could catch him staring.

Carly smiled, "Are you guys ready?"

A chorus of yeahs were yelled as the gang walked toward the door. Carly yelled, "Spencer! We're going out!"

Spencer ran to the living room. "Be back by 11, don't talk to strangers and avoid candy from hobos!"

Carly rolled her eyes and said, "Okay, bye!" as she shut the door behind her. "Let's go!" Sam yelled. "If we walk we'll get their by 8 so we have 4 hours to party it up!"

The walk their was pretty nice and was filled with small talk and texting for the most part. When they finally arrived at Fiesta they stood in a semi-long line. They could hear though the conversation at the front, however.

The bouncer dude was tall and buff.

"$25 per person!" He boomed. The gang all looked at each other in disbelief.

The friends at the front complied and handed the man $75.

"$25 per person" he repeated as the next person walked up.

Carly whispered, "Guys, this is really expensive. Maybe we should just go back home." They were just about to leave when a pretty girl and a good-looking guy arm-in-arm went in.

The bouncer dude smiled and said, "No charge," as he ushered them in.

Sam frowned, "Woah, dude. Why do _they _get in free?"

The couple behind them replied, "Friday is Couple's Night. Couples get in free. That includes refreshments."

Carly smiled slyly and said, "Give us another sec."

The group moved into a huddle in line and Carly said, "We've gotta pretend we're dating each other."

Sam hissed, "No way I'm gonna date one of these dorks!" Freddie shot her a glare.

Gibby whispered, "It's the only way we get in! C'mon free food!"

Sam groaned, "Ugh, fine! So…"

"What are" Freddie began.

"The," Gibby said.

"Couple's?" Carly finished awkwardly.

Gibby pleaded with eyes at Freddie to let him be with Carly. Freddie sighed and said, "Um, Gibby can flip a coin. Heads is Carly, Tails is Sam. Fair?"

The girls mumbled as Carly fished around for a quarter but Freddie said nervously, "No, Gibby use this one." As he slid Gibby a special double headed quarter.

After Gibby got Carly, obviously, Sam groaned, "Well, I'm stuck with Frednub."

Carly looked actually pleased when she saw she was with Gibby. "Woah, Gibby and I match! Aw, so do you guys!"

Sam and Freddie both blushed a little after seeing that they were both wearing the same colors. They gang stood in line for a few more minutes before meeting the bouncer.

"Hi," Carly said awkwardly.

The bouncer said, "Are you guys couples?"

"Yep," Freddie said, annunciating the 'p'.

The bouncer narrowed his eyes and asked, "Prove it." The gang looked at each other in fear.

"Um, what do you mean prove it?" Sam asked viciously.

The bouncer dude said simply, "We don't want fakers. You guys have to kiss."


	3. Chapter 3

Couple's Night Chapter 3

808's and Heartbreak

"_Um, what do you mean prove it?" Sam asked viciously._

_The bouncer dude said simply, "We don't want fakers. You guys have to kiss."_

Freddie's eyes grew wide as he said quickly, "We don't like to show PDAs. Yeah it's not classy."

The bouncer dude furrowed his brow and sassed, "Well, prove it somehow."

Carly gripped Gibby's arm and said, "Gibby, you are the cutest boy I have ever met. You are so sweet, you make laugh, and you are great looking! I love you!"

Gibby nodded and said, "Right back at you, toots."

The bouncer nodded and let Carly and Gibby in.

Sam looked at Freddie and said, "Oh, boyfriend. How I love you," She turned impatiently to the bouncer and asked, "can we go in now?"

The bouncer frowned and said, "I'm not buying it."

Sam swallowed her pride faced Freddie and got lost in his chocolate brown eyes. "Fredward Benson, when we first met I teased you, harassed you, and embarrassed you. But somewhere in that hate, I found love," as Sam spoke, she realized that what she was saying was indeed true. She continued, "I don't even know why you love me, but you do. I love everything about you from the way to look to the way you are such a tech-nerd to the way your lips feel against mine. And I love you."

The couple behind them went, "Aw," kind of ruining the moment and Sam glared at them.

Freddie realized that is was his turn so he took a breath and got lost into Sam's icy blue eyes. "Samantha Puckett. You're right, you teased me, emotionally and physically scarred me, and definitely embarrassed me. But somehow, I fell in love with you. You're beautiful all the time and you're the funniest girl I've ever met. You are so bad-ass yet you're so sweet to me. And I love the way your lips feel against mine. I love you too."

The bouncer dude was in tears as he sobbed, "No _way, _you can fake that kind of passion. C'mon in!"

As soon as they entered, Sam and Freddie were escorted to have pin on them that let them get free food and a lady named Barbara hissed at both of them, "I have eyes like a hawk. And I will be making sure that your love is not a farce. Beware."

Sam shrugged and Freddie said, "I wonder what that was about before entering the dance hall. It was HUGE and the speakers were over 8 feet tall. Lots of couples were thrashing wildly to the fast music.

Sam looked at Freddie and before she announced that they head to the buffet, Freddie's lips brushed her ear. It gave Sam an odd tingle as she awaited what he was about to say. But then, he whispered, "Nice acting."

Sam's face immediately fell. She glanced down at the floor and murmured, "Oh," before claiming she had to use the bathroom. Sam walked to the nearest restroom but not before a confusing tear fell down her cheek.

She looked at her reflection after making sure that she was the only girl in the restroom. She realized that even though she didn't know it an hour ago, she was in love with Freddie Benson. After her 'performance' to the bouncer, she understood that her feelings were true. But he didn't love her back. And that thought broke her heart.

Thanks for the reviews! Keep it up and sorry if this is kind of short!


	4. Chapter 4

Couple's Night Chapter 4

Freddie watched as Sam 'smoothly' ran off towards the bathroom. He instantly kind of wished he didn't say what he just said. But inside, he knew that he meant what he said too, but Sam would never love him back. Plus, she'd probably kill him and bury his remains in Idaho or something. When he was 'professing his love' as he said each word he realized that it was the truth. It was so weird-almost as though he didn't know the truth until he spoke it.

Suddenly, Carly and Gibby appeared out of nowhere, "Hey!" Carly beamed out of nowhere. "How'd _you _guys get in?"

Freddie relayed word for word what they said to each other but added, "We were just acting though," when he was finished.

"Aw, that's so sweet!" Carly cooed. "Where's Sam?"

Freddie replied, "She, uh, just went to the bathroom."

Carly grinned, "Okay, later! Bye Freddie. Bye Gibby!" She winked at Gibby and headed towards the bathroom.

Gibby started after Carly disappeared, "So, I asked Carly out."

Freddie smiled genuinely, "Aw, nice, man. She said yes?"

Gibby grinned, "No." After Freddie looked at him with a confused stare, Gibby said, "She said Hell yeah!"

Freddie busted out laughing before saying, "That's great, dude!"

Gibby responded, "I know!"

~Bathroom~

Carly, all giddy, walked into the bathroom where Sam had just finished crying. "Sam? What's wrong?" she asked worriedly.

Sam quickly dried her eyes and said, "Nothing!"

Carly cocked her head to the side and asked, "Sam! You know you can tell me anything, right? Now, what's wrong?"

Sam glanced at the floor, "I got hot sauce in my eye and it made my eyes water."

Carly narrowed her eyes and locked the bathroom door. "Okay," she said, "Now tell me the truth."

Sam met Carly's eyes and her eyes began to water again and she choked out, "Okay, Freddie probably told you what I told him to get in, right?"

Carly nodded, "Yeah! That was so cute but wh-"

Sam interrupted, "I wasn't lying."

Carly gasped, "Oh my gosh! You're in love with Freddie!"

Sam didn't answer but her eyes darted downwards.

Carly pressed, "Well, how long have you liked him? And why are you crying?"

Sam replied honestly, "I don't know, I mean, I just realized it when I was talking to him out there, but when we came in, I realized that Freddie doesn't like me. Nothing's changed with him! Just with me."

"Aw, Sam," Carly said comfortingly. She added brightly, "Well, you've just got to make him like you! And tell him how you really feel! He probably feels the same. I mean, Freddie's not the best actor."

Sam raised an eyebrow doubtfully, "How?"

Carly answered, "Just be honest. And don't make him too miserable."

Sam responded, "But I can still tease him, right?"

Carly said, "Well, sometimes but about little stuff. And you can't make him too miserable."

"Aww," Sam whined.

Carly warned, "You love him don't you?"

Sam grumbled, "Yes."

And Carly beamed satisfactorily, "Then you can't make him suffer too much. Now, let me make you all pretty again…"

~Dance Hall~

After some small talk with Gibby, Freddie saw Sam and Carly emerge from the bathroom area. When they reached the boys, Gibby asked, "What took m'lady so long?" as he snuck his arm around Carly's waist.

Sam interjected, "Whoa, m'lady? Isn't that taking this 'acting' a bit far?"

Carly smiled, "Oh, yeah! Sam, Gibby and I are dating for real!"

Sam pretended to choke, "For real? I never would have seen that one coming!"

Carly looked adoringly into Gibby's eyes as Sam and Freddie fake barfed. Carly said suddenly, "Gibby let's go dance!" and grabbed his hand and led him deeper. Sam and Freddie were left alone.

"Oh, no," Sam groaned.

"What is it?" Freddie wondered.

Sam answered, "Barbara! She's coming this way!"

Freddie murmured, "What do we do?"

Sam hissed, "Take my waist, now!" She quickly out her arms around Freddie's neck and whispered, "Spin me towards the crowd quick."

Freddie complied to what Sam said and they were both giggling softly when Barbara was looking around everywhere. Luckily, it was a slow song so it was easier to dance to. Freddie put his arms back around Sam's waist and her arms found their way up around Freddie's neck.

Just about when Sam was going to admit her feelings for Freddie, Barbara snarled, "We have reason to believe you two are faking love to get in free."

Sam and Freddie broke apart and were dragged to the side of the dance hall. Surprisingly, all of the other couples were too wrapped up in their moments to notice. Sam cried, "Freddie and I are not faking!"

Barbara smirked and replayed a recording of Gibby saying, "Wow Sam and Freddie are definitely great actors. I mean, Sam and Freddie hate each other and look at them being all lovey-dovey!"

Sam silently cursed Gibby and asked, "Please, just-"

Barbara interrupted, "Unless you can prove that you really are a couple you're going to have to leave-"

And then Freddie did the one thing that would save Sam and his own innocence. He kissed Sam.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Sam was in pure bliss, well almost. She kissed Freddie back, but the second she saw Barbara stomp away, she broke away from the kiss, not meeting Freddie's eyes. She liked kissing Freddie, she really did, but it would just make rejection that much harder after tonight.

Freddie, after a few minutes of silence, murmured, "Sorry."

Sam smiled a little, "It's cool. You did what you had to do. Um, want to get some punch?"

Freddie shrugged, "Sure," and grabbed Sam's hand. He whispered, "Acting."

Sam glanced down at the floor and blurted, "So fruit punch or tropical?"

Freddie looked at her quizzically as they approached the table with drinks. He poured them both glasses of juice and talked about different things like school, iCarly, and random stuff. Sam noticed that Freddie had a dribble of juice on his top lip and had a spontaneous idea.

She leaned slight to the left and leaned in before she could think about what she was doing. 'Crap,' she thought after she was in too deep. Too back out now would be too embarrassing and weird. Her heart sped up and the butterflies in her stomach were fluttering like crazy. She closed the gap between them and kissed Freddie with more passion then their first and _second _and _third _kiss. Oh yeah, when Melanie was visiting, Sam told Mel about her crush on Freddie and so Sam pretended to be Melanie on their date.

When she finally pulled away, Freddie had an odd expression on his face. It was kind of thoughtful, kind of happy, kind of confused. He murmured, "Uh, what was that for?"

Sam lied coolly, "I thought I saw Barbara coming."

Freddie looked a little saddened by this but instantly masked it, "Oh."

"Yep," Sam said awkwardly shifting her eyes around. "So, uh, are you upset about Gibby and Carly?"

Freddie looked confused, "Huh? Oh. OH! Nope, I'm totally cool with it."

Sam sputtered, "What? Isn't Carly like the love of your life? You're reason for existing? Your sun to light the day. The-"

"OKAY!" Freddie interrupted. A few people glared at him before returning to their slow dance. He continued, "I used to like her, but I've moved on. To someone else."

Sam nodded her head nonchalantly even though the anticipation was gnawing at her. She asked innocently, "Who?"

Freddie looked down, "She doesn't like me back."

Sam said sympathetically, "I know the feeling. The guy I like doesn't like me either. It sucks."

Freddie held his hand out to dance with Sam again as a faster song came on but not before saying, "Well, don't' feel bad. We'll totally help each other out right?"

Sam, heartbroken that Freddie liked _another _girl, muttered, "Sure."

~Then this happened~

Sam and Freddie were dancing it up and jumping up and down to some pop songs when Freddie asked, "So, tell me about the guy you like." Freddie wanted to get the low-down on his competition.

Sam responded, "Well, um, he's a total nerd. But he's got a boyish cute smile. But I used to make his life miserable. And he's really cool and easy to talk to."

Freddie went stone cold. He murmured, "Oh my god, you like Gibby."

Sam pretended to throw up and gagged, "Ew! I'd rather drink my own blood!"

Freddie grinned, "Good."

Sam asked, "Good?"

Freddie blushed, "You deserve someone better."

Sam turned faintly pink and changed the conversation. "So this chick you like, tell me about her."

Freddie said dreamily, "She's got golden, curly hair and blue eyes and she can be a little rough but she's an awesome girl."

"Melanie?" Sam guessed.

Freddie said, "I said she was rough." After letting out a few laughs Freddie smiled. He decided to be bold and said, "You know, you do look really pretty tonight."

Sam's smiled faltered and instead of the reaction Freddie hoped he would get, Sam hissed, "Freddie, just stop! I can't take this." She marched off towards a bench.

"Sam!" Freddie called after her. Barbara and her troop were across the room but started to weave through the crowd. Freddie and Sam weren't looking so they couldn't see Barbara. "What's wrong?" he huffed when her met her at the bench.

Sam whimpered, "I can't take you pretending to like me, Fredward."

"Sam, but-"

She swallowed her pride and looked Freddie dead in the eye. Before she knew what she was doing Sam blurted, "I wasn't acting, Freddie. I was serious what I said out there. And, I can't take the fact that you're in love with someone besides me. And, it hurts because you're pretending to love me right now. It's like teasing someone with the smell of freshly baked Gallini's Pie and then giving it to someone else. That's just not cool."

Freddie couldn't' believe it. Sam just practically admitted that she was in love with him. "Sam," he said firmly, "I wasn't acting either. I meant what I said too. But I just never in a million years think that you liked me too. I'm not giving my pie to anyone else but you."

Sam grinned and said, "Good, now let me take a bit out of my pie.." just before leaning over and kissing Freddie again.

**I hope you guys like it! I'm not sure if they are OOC so please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Ugh, so here we are, at the end of it all.**

Sam and Carly sat on beanbags on the iCarly studio floor. They were in their pajamas and their makeup was scrubbed off of their faces. "Wow," Sam sighed.

Carly nodded, "Wow, indeed. Can you believe it?"

Sam shook her head, "Not at all! If someone told me this morning that I'd be dating Fredweird, I would have slapped them silly."

Carly giggled, "And if someone bet me $1,000,000 that I'd be dating Gibby by tonight, I would have laughed and said 'You're on, sucker!'"

Sam grinned, "But then you would have been broke!"

Carly smiled, "Yeah. So when are the boyfriends coming over?" All four of them decided to have a sleepover in the iCarly studio. When Spencer found out that Carly and Gibby were dating as well as Sam and Freddie, he claimed he would be checking up on them every 30 minutes.

Almost right after Carly said that, Freddie and Gibby came clambering up the steps in their pajamas and sleeping bags.

Sam grinned, "Food, check, sleeping bags, check, boyfriends, check. Let's get this on, people!"

Freddie shut the door behind him and held his arms out for his girlfriend. When Sam didn't hug him he looked at her and she grinned evilly. She sprinted and tackled him over instead.

"OW!" Freddie yelped.

Sam smiled, "You didn't think I would stop pounding on you, did you?"

Freddie rubbed his aching neck and muttered, "No."

Sam chuckled but gave Freddie a quick peck on the lips. Freddie, Sam, Carly, and Gibby all sat in a circle, talking, playing games, and hanging out (making out). When nearly everyone fell asleep in their respective sleeping bags, Freddie stayed awake silently thanking Spencer. If Spencer didn't catch the Groovy Smoothie on fire, he wouldn't have gone to Fiesta, so he wouldn't have to pretend to be Sam's boyfriend. Which oddly enough, led him to be Sam's boyfriend. He gazed over at his sleeping girlfriend and fell whispered, "I love you, Sam. I mean it."

Sam murmured, "I'm still awake and I love you too, Freddork."

Freddie smiled and fell asleep. Today had been a long day, but tomorrow, things could only get better.

**Sorry for the boring ending! But that is the final chapter! I just published a new story called I Love You, No Not You! Please read it and review it! Thank you!**


	7. AuThOr'S nOtE :

REVIEWERS:

Thank you so much for all your support throughout the story. You guys are seriously the best! I want to shout out to especially:

KarlaRockAngel

Mar13issa

Babewivbrains

I really appreciate all reviews though. The last chapter (chapter 7) is for my story _I Love You, No Not You, _which you should check out, but I accidentally uploaded it onto Couple's Night. Chapter 6 is the real ending and Chapter 7 was for _I Love You, No Not You. _But, for all those who are confused, this just clears things up. I also had some reviews about doing a sequel for Couple's Night. For all those who want a sequel, please leave a review! I need about 10 more reviews for a sequel before I start on one to see if it is worth it. To make this more fun, review LEMON JUICE if you want a sequel. Review ONION POWDER if you don't. Or just don't write anything (although I would very much appreciate it.)

Oh, and I have a question, do you _need _to put a disclaimer on your story? I see that some people have some, but do you have to? In case you do, my disclaimer is, I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT FOR A PET LLAMA, THIS LAPTOP, AND THIS GETAWAY CAR IN CASE THE COPS FIND ME…I mean, hehe, never mind. Anyway, read and review. Or not. But I hope you do. Thanks!

Until my next authors note,

ccQTccQT


End file.
